


Mad About You

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Porn Battle, Pre-Class Nookie, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi, come here often?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad About You

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle XI's prompt: water. Also kinda inspired by this [sexisnottheenemy.tumblr](http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/post/610504344/wwtt-90am-via-valentinooo-troyisnaked) image.

"Hi, come here often?" Touya whispers seductively into Yuki's ear.

"Mhhh, not as often as I'd like."

Yuki turns around in his arms, and slams him against the shower door, tongue eagerly pushing into his mouth, hands combing through his still dry hair. Touya's hands glide from his wet back to his ass, squeezing the pert, round cheeks; naked skin against naked skin, and they're already hard, though to be truthful just the anticipation of this happening had Touya half-hard before he even came in through the bathroom door. Touya's extremely glad his morning class was canceled. It's all too rare for them to have mornings free for a quickie in the shower.

They savor the kissing for minutes on end before Yuki breaks it off and slides down onto his knees. He flicks his tongue over the tip of Touya's cock before sliding the whole length in his mouth. Yuki starts sucking and Touya's eyes close, head bent back against the tiled walls.

Touya hasn't been involved sexually with anyone besides Yuki (that brief thing he had with Kaho was more of a crush than a real love that didn't go beyond a chaste touch) so he doesn't have anything to compare it to, but he finds Yuki's mouth to be the most arousing, sinfully erotic thing. Or maybe it's that Yuki is just an erotic person? Whichever way he goes thinking about it, Yuki is sex personified.

He tugs gently on Yuki's hair to pull him back up and back to his mouth, where his tongue slides down Yuki's wet neck. He reverses their positions, Yuki now up against the shower door. Yuki climbs him like a tree, lean legs going around his waist, and Touya strains to hold him up with one arm while he puts a finger in his mouth, saliva coating his finger and then moving that hand to Yuki's backside, pushing in.

Yuki thrusts his cock against the surface of Touya's stomach, just enough to make them both shiver. He's biting at the juncture of Touya's neck where his head always seems to land when he's sleeping, and Touya moves a little faster, pushes in a little bit harder. Yuki's release spills between their trapped bodies, body going limp over Touya before he extracts himself from Touya's arms and ducks his heated skin in front of the spray of water.

By now, the water's turned cold, not ice cold but it'll get there and they quickly rub soap over each other and clean off in between kisses. He steps out of the shower first and wraps Yuki in the fluffy white towel before putting another towel around himself.

They're on their way out of the bathroom before he suddenly grabs Yuki, and traps him against the door, body flush against Yuki's for the second time in a half-hour. They don't have the time or the energy for anything more, so Touya keeps the kiss chaste, but it's definitely a preview of things to come later.


End file.
